Canada to Panem
by Katniss-Will-Drown-Your-Cat
Summary: My character is from future Canada, being transported into Panem. The same year Katniss and Cato win as the star-crossed lovers. FICTION FOR FUN. :D dont like dont read. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys guys guys! I got this idea that I really wanted to write.**

**It's about me being from Canada in the future and meeting Cato and Katniss while they're dating! You see it's a mix of my dream and meeting the Kato couple :D BUT THIS IS SO FICTION! :)**

**This will not be in my best writing because I am just writing this for fun! :D**

**Disclaimer-I don't really own the hunger games...**

* * *

I search my private fridge for food. It's filled with junkfood so I think I'll take it all. You see, I'm going to a sleepover and I am not eating their healthy food. That includes broccoli and spinich.

I take a clean trashbag and dump every bit of food from the fridge into the bag. I walk to the bathroom and comb my hair out and when I look decent enough I walk out and grab my food bag. Well, my food bag has some clothes in it too.

I walk to the door but see the TV still on.

I go over to pull the cord out of the wall because I can't turn it off normally. It would just come back on later because this tv is fucking broken! When I pull the cord, it doesn't come out of the slot. I tug on it harder but it's still not working.

That's it. I pull the cord harder with all my might while still holding my food bag and place my feet on the wall. Suddenly, I feel a shock go through my spine and then I'm electrocuted. I fall on the floor and I black out.

My eyes flutter open and I take in my surroundings. I'm looking at the sky and I'm on the floor. A dirty floor. I sit up and see that I was accually laying in some black dust. How did I get from my home to this dirty place? Did someone rob me?

I stand up and brush the dirt of my clothes. I look around and see broken houses, skinny children, outside bathes, and a big stage ...

"Ahh!" I scream. Someone took me to a landfill where people live! I run while still screaming. My eyes are wide and and my mouth is wide open because I am freaking out. Wait! The TV transported me here!

I accidently run into someone and I rub my head "Ow..."

"Who are you?" The person I ran into asks...with a scowl. Geez girl.

"Uhh.." I look up and I see a girl with dark brown hair, grey eyes and a braid. She could be Katniss Everdeen.

"Well I'm Katniss. Everdeen." She says cautiously, picking herself up from the floor and up to her full height,

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE KATNISS EVERDEEN!" I shriek and everyone around us stares. Wait I though Katniss Everdeen was a fictional character!

"Why are you screaming my name?" She dangerously narrows her eyes at me.

"Um I read a book about you...one book."** (Only one because my character is in the future and the Canadians write about the HG currently in Panem but the canadians think it's only a book!)**

"A book? About Me? How do you know about me?" She demands

"I don't know! I thought you were a fictional character!" I defend myself

She lets out a fustrated sigh while brushing off the dirt in her hair. "Come with me."

I follow her around the creepy town/village/dump and we end up in front of a big house. Eh. No the biggest house. I've seen better in Canada.

She leads me into the house where a young blond girl, an older woman, and a blond muscular man sits. I trail behind her to the opposite couch in front of them.

"Katniss who is this?" The older woman questions.

"I don't know. But I will know." she coldy glares at me. I bet it's the only thing she can do, glare.

"You don't seem to be from this district...Or from where I come from." Blondie states. Obviously I'm not from here. I have dark brown hair, brown eyes, porcelain skin and I'm wearing clothes that are not ripped, unlike the people here...I sport an orange hollister t-shirt and white skinnies with chucks adorning my feet. Also I'm carrying around a food bag...Gah I forgot I'm late for the sleepover.

"District? Like in the Hunger Games?"

"Uh..I'm confused." The little girl with the braid says.

"Just tell us where you're from!" The brunette yells at me and that confirms that she is definitely Katniss.

"God girl! I'm from Canada." I end the sentence with an eyeroll, already knowing I will not get along with Katniss.

"What the fuck is Canada?" The huge blonde boy asks.

"Cato! Prim is here!" Katniss screams, angry that he has cussed in front of an innocent little girl. Please, Panem and its people are definitely not innocent.

"Wait...Cato? Prim? OMG OMG OMG!"

"Katniss the girl scares me." Prim says with terrifed eyes. With that a recieve a glare from Katniss.

"Canada? What is that? A city in the Capitol?" Damn. I have been transported into Panem.

"No. Canada is north of Panem...A different country." I thought the land south from us was barren and we were the only country. I was clearly proven wrong since there really is a Panem...

Silence. They stare at me like I'm crazy.

"If you're just gonna sit there staring at me then I might as well eat." I say and dump my giant bag of food on the table that seperates the couches. Their eyes widen even more.

"What you want some?" I ask them while munching on some hot cheetos. Oh no. I wave my hand in front of my mouth and stick my tongue out. I stuffed too many in my mouth at the same time.** (Hot cheetos are not really hot to me. Just delicious!)** I scramble through my stuff on the table and find a bottle of ginger ale. I crack it open and let it slurp down my throat. "ah.." I feel refreshed.

I see they're still staring at me.

"Where did you get all that food?" Prim questions in her daze of shock.

"From my refrigerator..." I say awkwardly. Oh I remember they live in poverty. Well used to after they won the hunger games. Cato and Katniss, the star crossed lovers.

"Is this food too?" Cato holds up my blue bra. I blush a deep scarlet. I forgot my clothes were also in there.

"No." I roughly snatch it from him and burry it deep in my bag, just in case he tries to get it later.

"What's that?" Katniss furrows her eyebrows, obviously confused.

"It's called a bra hun. You put it on your breasts. " Cato answers as Katniss blushes. Aw they are so cute!

I'm still hungry...I grab the small box of cherries on the table and put all 8 in my mouth. Next I grab some whip cream and decorate my whole mouth white. I chew and gulp and then I'm finished.

"Do you know how to get me home?" I ask aggrivated. It's nice meeting the Hunger Games characters but I just want to go home!

"I don't know. But right now tell me more about Canada." Katniss replies boredly.

"Fine in Canada they have no hunger games," All their eyes light up. "Canada is nicer than all of the districts combined. They have clean streets, no peacekeepers, big houses, no training for the hunger games, no poverty and no other bad stuff. Everyone is treated equally, children laugh carefree and innocent, people are educated with math, reading, history, physical education, health education, history from thousands if years ago and people play sports such as baseball, basketball, volleyball and yeah. You can learn to swim, do gymnastics, karate, cooking, baking and anything else. To entertain ourselves we have Ipads, Iphones, Ipods, headphones, plasma tvs, computers and alot more. Also we have air-conditioning. Can you turn on yours? Im hot. **(Canada is like the U.S. in the future in this story.)** When I finish they give me that look again, like I just told a fairytale with happy endings.

"What's an Ipad, Iphone, and Ipod?" Prim whispers while looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I pull out my Iphone and Ipod to show her. "Here."

"Wow." She stares at it in amazement, gawking with huge eyes.

"You want to hear music?" She nods. I press the music app on my ipod and the song 'Payphone by Maroon 5'

I tap my feet along with the song.

"What's karate?" Cato asks curiously, as he leans closer with raised eyebrows.

"I do karate. Want to see? It's like a fight with skills from your hands and feet."

"Sure but you will never beat me."

I roll my eyes "Whatever Princess."

We move to a big carpet and stretch. "Ready?"

"Ready." He answers with a confident smirk on his face.

"And...GO!"

He swings his fist at me. I catch it with my hand and make him fall on his ass by kicking him behind his knees. "Nice try Princess."

He glares at me. "Hey. I wasn't even trying." I tell him, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

**Should I continue? ..**

**Remember I am not writing in my best because this is for fun. :D**

**Review and Cato and Katniss will get embarassed in the next chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I CONTINUE. I didn't update the other stories because well, writer's block.**

**^^This story is not in my best writing!^^**

**Disclaimer-You can't travel time and I don't own the hunger games . ^.^**

* * *

"So tell us more about this, Canada." Katniss says, sharpening a knife she found on a table. I scoot as far as I can get away from her and reply,

"Umkay, well in Canada, no one has so suffer the Hunger Games!" I smile sweetly at her, trying to make her annoyed and I succeed because she glares at me, gripping tightly on the knife in her hand.

"Something else!" she hisses. Hum talk about unattractive facial expressions. If she keeps scowling like that then she'll get frown lines.

"Uh, in Canada you can apply for jobs.."

"Jobs? Like mining and weapon making?" she grimaces, thinking about the jobs that are available in the districts.

"Ugh can you stop with those weird faces? It's really getting to me." I turn my head to look at the wall. I will not continue to look at her and her disturbing expressions.

"I know right?" Cato speaks up from his place on the floor. "Honey I love you, but you scare me sometimes." she switches her glare from me to Cato. "Okay I'll shut up now."

I continue to answer her question. "And yes jobs. We do mine in some places, but it's safer than in District 12. I don't think we make weapons...only for the government."

"So what kind of jobs then?" she tries to ask nicely, but it comes out harsh anyways. How the hell did Cato get into her heart when her shell is like stone?

"Um industries, bakeries, teacher, cashier, cook, waiters, taxi driver, doctor, nurse, maids, etc. You can apply for any job you want and the jobs pay decently. The job that pays the most is if you're a doctor or a lawyer."

"Erg." she starts to mumble to herself.

"If I could have any job I want, it would be as a maid. You know, to look around people's houses. Katniss never lets me look at her stuff even though we are close to marrying." Cato pouts, giving Katniss the puppy dog face.

"Um. Jobs as maids are for girls Cato." I smirk at his shocked face. I continue, "Also, you should know that every girl doesn't like people looking throught their personal stuff..."

"But I'm Cato! Everyone lets Cato do Cato. That's not fair. She should let me look at her stuff. I wanna see if she has any lingerie..." He grins and trails off into his dreamland.

That comment causes Katniss to deepen her glare and she punches him in the arm. "Cato! You are definitely not getting lucky tonight."

"Fine, but I expect it soon, I'm horny." He rubs this spot that she just punched him at and scowls.

"Anyways...CAN I FREAKING GO HOME NOW?" I yell so their attention would switch back to me.

"Wait...tell us the food they have in Canada." Prim whispers shyly from the corner.

"Uh..tea, cookies, brownies, cheese, ice-cream-"

"OOH DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE HAS ICE-CREAM?" a squeaky voice yells from outside. The door opens and a woman in a purple wig and flouncy dress skids in.

She gawks when her eyes set on me. "KATNISS HAS MADE A FRIEND!" she shouts happily. Katniss clamps her hand over the lady's mouth to shut her up.

"Shut up Effie, she isn't my friend!" Katniss's eyes narrow as she looks at me again. "She could be dangerous..."

Did she say Effie? "OH MY GAWD, EFFIE TRINKET?"

She smiles brightly, like she had just won 10 million dollars. "Oh I like this girl! How do you know my name missy? Did the Capitol write a newsletter about me that I didn't know of? Oh my!" she squeals in delight and continues to jump up and down in those heels of hers.

"She's my friend!" Katniss cringes when she calls me her 'friend'

"Now Katniss, don't be so mean." Cato scolds, flicking her forehead while she glares at him.

"Oh my god! You should take her with you to the Capitol next time! A friend would make it intresting, no? Effie suggests joyfully, happy that Katniss had made a friend.

Katniss clenches her jaw. She clearly doesn't like me, and that's okay because I don't like her. "Oh no, me and Cato would be fine..."

Effie rolls her eyes. "Nonsense! I will inform President Snow, he will be thrilled!" With that, she flounces out the door and towards Haymitch's house to tell him about Katniss's new friend.

Katniss flicks her head towards me, and giving me a stare filled with hatred and then she stomps off upstairs, grabbing Cato with her on the way up.

After a few minutes of being bored and just sitting on a table, I decide to head upstairs to talk to Katniss again. But she better not be a bitch again.

Walking up the grand spiral staircase, I walk towards the master bedroom. When I get closer, I start hearing moans and gasps.

What the hell-

I open the door and I have to close my eyes when I see the sight in front if me.

Katniss and Cato, in the same bed.

Normal right?

Katniss and Cato, in the same bed, naked.

Some people do that for vody heat right?

Katniss and Cato, in the same bed, naked, and groping each other.

Starting to get weird here...

Katniss and Cato in the same bed, naked and groping each other.

I'm scarred.

They're in each other.

I scream bloody murder. "WHAT THE FUCK GUYS. LEARN TO USE A LOCK."

* * *

**OH , that gave me shivers. **

**Review for next chapter!**

**This might not be a oneshot after all...maybe..**


End file.
